Drake's Apprentice
by Jtoasn
Summary: Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem.  Drake OC
1. Enchanting the Ring

**Title:** Drake's Apprentice

**Summary:** Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem. Drake OC

_Chapter One: Enchanting the Ring_

After his next DVD release, he promised himself that he would get an apprentice, God forbid anything ever happened to him.

The thing was he had no idea how to get an apprentice.

You don't just put ads out in the paper.

-Apprentice Wanted, must be willing to save my neck, learn how to blow up things and be good looking-

But not better looking than Drake.

He looked at the ring in his hand; it used to belong to his own master, and the small book of magic that he had been left with.

Truthfully, Drake had never really gotten around to reading the book.

It was so boring…

And besides, he had what he needed to make money and get famous; he didn't really know how to do other things.

Flipping through the book, he stopped when he saw a page that contained information on magical rings.

He looked at his own, and remembered the feeling of power as it was put on his ring. Now, he disliked putting it on because it scratched his nail polish.

Magic used to be such a thrill for him, and now it was just a day job.

"Ring of power… generates… focus's… blah blah blah, aha!" he exclaimed, "To enchant a ring… Well, this shouldn't be so hard"

Raising his hand, he put it against a ring he had found for £2 on the east side of town.

"Encantrus annulus"

The ring glowed deep purple, before settling down on the cushion.

"Hmm" he said, "I thought there would be a greater show than just that"

But now came the difficult part, how was he supposed to find this apprentice of his?

Lying on his bed, he looked at his nails, he had found his master by mistake… he had tried to pickpocket him on the bus, and the ring just wrapped around his finger.

Maybe, if he didn't do anything his apprentice would come to him.

But after a moment's thought, he remembered that his master had looked for an apprentice for 30 years.

Blake shook his head, he couldn't wait that long.

He would just have to go out into the world and look for his apprentice himself.

"Mr Stone" a voice said, "Everything is ready for you"

"Thank you sweetheart" he said, as she left the room.

Looking out onto the street light, he saw his name in neon lights, he'll look for his apprentice tomorrow, right now… he had a crowd to amaze.


	2. Finding the Apprentice

**Title:** Drake's Apprentice

**Summary:** Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem. Drake OC

_Chapter Two: Finding the Apprentice_

He was walking down the street, incognito you might say.

"Excuse me; can I have your autograph?"

… Well, not in COMPLETE incognito.

This wasn't going as well as he had planned.

He was back in the markets, where he had bought the ring, and had given it back to the vendor with a couple of pounds to tell him who bought the ring, so he could find them.

Only his apprentice would be able to take the ring, it would reject any other person.

"Can I have a photo as well? My sisters not going to believe this back home"

The problem was that his fame was also his curse; he couldn't keep an eye on the vendor, because people would keep asking him for autographs.

"Yes... yes, excuse me…"

He left the bustling crowd that had surrounded him and went to the vendor; he didn't see his ring on the table.

"Did you sell the ring?"

"Ring? Ring, no sell" he said, "Still…"

The man looked at the table, he didn't see it anywhere.

"Someone stole ring!"

Drake could have turned the man into ice, but the glare was enough to make the small man panic slightly.

He turned to talk to his neighbour vendor who nodded and spoke in quick Russian to him.

"He say that girl took ring, could not stop her"

"Which girl?" Drake asked, only his apprentice could take the ring, and a thief would be appropriate seeing as he was cut from the same cloth.

The Russian looked around and pointed, "Da"

Drake turned and saw a girl… well a woman, his own age walking away from the crowd; she was weaving in and out of the bustle until she finally got to the emptiness of the street.

He followed after her, despite the protests of his fans and the vendors.

He was a real selling point.

"Hey girlie" he said, as he stood next to her at the lights. "You have my ring"

"Excuse me?"

He pointed to her hand, "That ring you stole, it's mine"

"It was for sale" she said, equally as witty as he was.

"I was a bit busy"

She looked at him, and squinted as she pointed at him, "You look familiar"

Drake smiled, and smoothed the sides of his hair, "I'm Drake Stone, the grand Illusion master of London"

She stared at him slightly, smiling and then nodding, before walking past him.

"Hey" he said, running after her, "The ring?"

"What ring?"

"What the hell have I been talking about this whole time" he said, "You know the ring I'm talking about; you know how special it is?"

"Look" she said, as she pulled it out, Drake could see that it was glowing, before she placed it in his hand, "Take it then, it's just a souvenir anyway"

"Hey, hey, don't run away, you know what this ring is?"

"An accessory" she said, still walking, he had to jog to keep up with her.

"Put it on"

They stopped at another set of lights, "First you tell me to give it to you, and now you're telling me to put it on, is this some sort of magic trick"

"Sort of" he said, "Just, put it on your finger, if I'm right… and I think I might be, you'll feel something"

There was a pause as she gave him a look that signified that she thought he was crazy, but she took the ring and put it on her finger.

"Doesn't fit…" she said, as she started to take it off, but it wrapped tighter around her finger, until it was the perfect size.

She looked up at him; her eyed wide, "What the fu-"

"My name's Drake Stone and yeah I am THE illusionist of the century, but I'm also a sorcerer, and it looks like you are too"

"What?" she said, looking at him incredulously, "This is a TV show isn't it? And what do you mean by sorcerer?"

"Look, there's an entire world out there that you know nuffin about, I can help you and show you and teach you"

She looked at him, still not believing him.

"What I am asking is that you come with me, and to stay with me forever as my apprentice"

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"This is a joke isn't it?" she said, and she tried to pull the ring off, "You've got the wrong girl"

He put his hand on the window next to them, and instantly it started to freeze the water that had accumulated from the rain that morning.

She looked at him; scared and awed.

"You are my apprentice"


	3. Convincing the Apprentice

**Title:** Drake's Apprentice

**Summary:** Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem. Drake OC

_Chapter Three: Convincing the Apprentice_

She continued to stare at her glass of water, while Drake stared at her.

"Quit staring"

"Well make up your mind already"

"It's a bit of a shock" she said, "I'm just here for a holiday"

Drake raised his eyebrow, and checked his manicured nails, "It's not like you have much of a choice"

"It's bit much alright. I'm not this… apprentice you're looking for"

"This ring" he said, holding her hand up, "Is enchanted to ONLY fit my apprentice, and since it fits you then you must be it"

She shook her head, and leaned in towards him, "Seriously did Nerice put you up to this, am I on TV? Nerice, she must have put you up to it, how much did she give you?"

"What kind of name is Nerice?"

"Oh I knew she'd get me back" the girl said, "Very funny"

"Look" Drake said, and he snapped his fingers, the water in her glass froze instantly, but she was no longer impressed.

"You're an illusionist" she said, "Big deal"

He sighed and sat back into his chair, "Let me prove it to you then, let me take you back to my studio"

"Oh no, oh no… I've seen the news; I know what happens to girls that go to strangers places, no way"

"Then where would you suggest we go then love?" he said, "Somewhere I can prove I am a sorcerer"

"The moon?" she scoffed.

"No, I can't get to the moon, but maybe-" he snapped his fingers "-Paris?"

She gasped as she found herself in a lavish hotel room, standing up she walked to the window where she could see the Eiffel tower.

"Now do you believe me?"

"I must be hallucinating" she said, as she grabbed her head, "It's all a dream"

"Fine!" Drake exclaimed, and he stood in the middle of the room, his hands raised, "Hit me"

"What?"

"Clear your mind" Drake ordered her, "And imagine yourself throwing a ball of fire at me, go on"

She shook her head, "No, you're insane"

"Do it" he said, "And if you can't I'll take you back, but if you can… then you're my apprentice"

She sighed, "Will you take me back to the markets?"

"I promise love, go on … hit me with your best shot"

"Okay…" she said, "Clear my mind?"

"Yep"

Taking a deep breath, she imagined a fireball in her hands, her mind cleared and she threw her hands out to Drake.

Her eyes widened as a fireball actually escaped from her hands, and hit Drake, scorching his clothes.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Watch it!"

"Wha… what… did…" she said, as she sank to her knees, "Did…"

"Calm down"

"But now you see right?" Drake said, "By the way what's your name?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide with fear and shock and she whispered quietly, "Katie… Katie Barnes"


	4. Losing the Apprentice

**Title:** Drake's Apprentice

**Summary:** Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem. Drake OC

_Chapter Four: Losing the Apprentice_

Katie stumbled as she ran down the corridor, a pair of big black heel boots in her arms. She had thought that when she had become Drake's apprentice, she would begin training to be a sorcerer like he was.

"Watch it!"

She apologized quickly at the girl as she continued to run down the hallway, until finally she reached Drake's room.

"There you are!" Drake's assistant snatched the shoes away from Katie's arms, after giving her a dirty look. "Go get some water"

Katie gave the assistant a glare before leaving the room again, it had taken her a couple of days for her to warm up to the idea that she WAS like Drake said she was, a sorcerer.

He had insisted that she go on tour with him, because he still had a career and had to earn a living somehow.

But ever since she had arrived, a couple of months ago, it seemed that the other woman that took care of Drake saw how he wanted her near him all the time, they had been rude, mean and demanding her to do things that she knew she shouldn't be doing… but she did anyway.

She wondered why he wanted to be surrounded by so many people all the time, she soon found out why.

"Don't you like it here?" he asked her, she shook her head.

"It's not that it's just… you have so many people working for you"

That's when he told her, it had a lot to do with his parents, he had been orphaned when he was younger, and so he had a friend that took care of him, his own master, but he had disappeared and Drake was left with nothing.

Looking at the ring that Drake had given her, she sighed, it was getting a bit too hard, sure she loved the thrill of learning a new spell and hanging out with Drake, but she had left her life behind her to follow him.

She couldn't do this anymore.

"Drake?" she asked, as she knocked on the door, her eyes hardened as she saw one of the assistants spraying hairspray on his hair.

"Katie, sweetheart… where have you been?" Drake asked, missing the look of pure hatred that the assistant gave her, "Give us a second love"

He continued to stare at his reflection, so he missed the shove that the assistant gave Katie as she walked past her.

"Drake" she said, as she put the ring on the table in front of him. "You've got the wrong girl, I can't do this"

"What?" he asked, standing up and looking at her incredulously, "I thought you had come around to the idea"

"What am I learning here?" she asked him, "Nothing… I'm going back home"

Drake knew this feeling, the feeling of abandonment…

He stared at her as she walked out of the room, he looked at the ring on the table… underneath it, flyers for his next tour and future shows.

"Mr. Stone" his assistant said, as she walked into the room, "Mr. Chen is on line 3, he'd like to know if you'll be agreeing to the Asia tour"

Picking up the ring, he looked at it, the magic was gone from it but it was still warm. It had been only a few months and sure they didn't spend a lot of time together, but he had already developed a relationship with that girl, his apprentice.

"Mr. Stone?"

"No" he said, "Cancel all tours after this… get me a plane ticket to New York"


	5. Getting to the Apprentice

**Title:** Drake's Apprentice

**Summary:** Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem. Drake OC

_Chapter Five: Getting to New York_

Katie lay face down on her bed; she was tired, stressed and a bit broken from all that happened during her holiday.

She was only going there to have fun.

Then Drake came out and changed all that, he had made her his apprentice, and despite all the hesitation and work that she had been made to do… she had started to care for him.

Groaning she nearly screamed into her pillow, "Why do girls have so many emotions!"

"Because we're good at it" a voice said.

"Becky?" Katie asked looking up at her sister, "I heard that the antenna was broken at the studio"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Freddy called me" she said, holding up her sisters phone, "You left your phone at home"

"Oh, you won't believe who I met today"

"Who?"

"Do you remember in the third grade, there was this boy that I talked to you about, the one that went like crazy and peed his pants on that excursion?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I met him again today, he actually fixed our antenna" Becky said, with a small smile on her face.

"I know that look" Katie said.

"How was England?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh you know… good" she said, "I'm a bit tired though, so I might just sleep for a little while"

Becky smiled and got up from her sister's bed, "Alright, well, you rest for a bit… I'll come and check if you're awake so we can have dinner"

Katie nodded, and closed her eyes.

Her sister was lucky; she didn't have any problems that concerned male sorcerers or magic rings or magic in general.

Looking at her clock, she knew that Drake would be in the middle of sleeping so that he had plenty of rest for his morning show at the show in Liverpool.

Where in reality Drake was being forced to wait in a private interview room at the New York airport, where problems had arisen when he had refused to take his ring off.

"Customers officer, has told me that you have refused to remove all jewellery"

Drake groaned, "I really can't take this ring off"

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to-"

But Drake had already gotten a bit sick of this, "Look mate, do you have any idea who I am?"

The woman looked at him, with a bored and blank face, "No"

_Bloody Americans,_ he thought.

"Look, I can't take this ring off, it's sort of stuck on" Drake began, as he tried to pull the ring off to no avail, due to the fact that he had charmed it to stay on his hand- he had learnt his lesson when he had lost it down a drain when he was younger.

"I'm sorry sir but-"

"But what?" Drake exclaimed, "Look… I have to get in, and I can't take this ring off"

Sighing he put his head in his hands, and looked at the woman, using only a small strain of magic for her to empathize with him.

"You see, there's this girl…"

Her eyes softened, but only slightly.

"And I have to give her this ring, because…" he trailed off, as he thought about Katie, and everything that had happened, despite the fact that he had barely seen her throughout the time they had been together, "I was horrible to her"

He remembered the first time they had met, she thought that he was a crazy psychopath, but when she left him he remembered the look in her eyes.

There was something there; he knew there was… something completely different from friendship, or the bond of sorcery.

Putting his head on the table, he spoke more to himself than anything, "I want her back"

"Sir" the woman said, and he looked up at her, there was a small smile on her face, "We can allow you only a one day visa in America, but you will have to return in 24-hours"

"Really?" Drake asked, a bit of magic could help him find Katie faster, "You're letting me in?"

"Your plane back to England departs at 6.56 am tomorrow morning" she informed him, placing some papers in front of him to sign, "If you are not present at the airport by that time, you will be deported and barred from entering America for 4 years"

"That's fine" Drake said, as he quickly signed the papers, he looked around for his bag, "Can I go now?"

The woman nodded, and he rushed outside.

He needed a taxi and a map of New York, a tracking spell would be the fastest way to find her.

"Where to?"

"New York" Drake said, "Just drive, do you have a map?"

"Under the seat"

He pulled it out, and took Katies ring and placed it on one of his many silver chains, in an instant it was drawn to a building.

"Where is this place?" Drake asked, as he placed the map against the glass of the cab, the driver looked over his shoulder.

"I know that place, it used to be a subway turnaround"

Drake looked down at the paper, "Take me there"

Unknowing that at the same time, another Morganian was looking for Drake.

Horvath.


	6. Violent Reactions of the Apprentice

**Title:** Drake's Apprentice

**Summary:** Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem. Drake OC

_Chapter Six: Apprentices Meet_

Drake walked down the street, he couldn't believe that the cab driver had kicked him out in the middle of New York, just because he couldn't afford the cab ride.

No amount of illusion could have helped him.

_Bloody Americans don't watch my show._

So he had begun to walk aimlessly around the city, it was so large and confusing that he had no idea where he was going.

"You're what pass for a Morganian these days?" a voice inquired, and Drake looked over inside the alleyway he had walked passed for the third time.

"You talking to me mate?"

The shadow smiled, and then chuckled slightly as Drake spotted a glowing stick on the end of his cane.

"Y-you're Horvath!" Drake exclaimed, and he stepped into the alleyway, "You're a legend"

"I've also been gone for a while, and looking at the state of Morganian standards, I would say it's been too long"

"Hey, I have to earn a living" Drake said, "So whattaya doing here mate?"

"I am looking for the Grimhold" Horvath said, "And I do believe that I know where it is, but I need the help of another sorcerer"

"I'd love to help you, I would… but I got something on at the moment, and I don't have much time left" he said, checking his watch, "So good luck with it"

"You're going to the subway turnaround?"

Drake stopped, mid-stride, turning towards Horvath, "Do you know something I don't?"

"More than you think" Horvath said, "I just need a little… assistance"

Drake knew that sticking with Horvath for a while might have some benefits, so he nodded and waited for Horvath, "What type of assistance do you need?"

It was overcast as they walked down the street; Becky continued to check her phone to see that they were heading in the right direction.

Becky looked nervously at her sister, "Do you think I'm rushing it?"

"Rushing what?" Katie asked, yawning into her sleeve, "Meeting him?"

"Yeah" Becky said, "I mean… you're family, and well, Dave and I haven't exactly gone out on a date yet, not a proper one anyway"

Katie, truthfully didn't care, she was still tired from her plane trip and exhausted from the emotional battle inside her.

Maybe she should have stayed back in England…

No, it wasn't worth it…

"Katie"

"Hm? What?" she asked, as they turned to the hallway, "This is it?"

"Yeah" Becky told her, "He's sort of into physics"

They entered the classroom and she looked at the boy that was standing by the table, he looked over at her, "Hey Becky"

"Hi Dave, I just wanted to thank you again for last night, getting my bag back and all" she said, "This is my sister Katie, Katie this is Dave"

Katie smiled politely, and then looked at his shoes, "Nice shoes"

"Katie"

"Sorry, hello" Katie said, holding out her hand to Dave, "I'm Katie, Bec's sister"

As he reached out to grab her hand, she saw the ring on his finger, warning bells rang in her head.

Her eyes widened slightly, as their hands touched.

Suddenly the experiment next to them exploded and the lights of the university flickered and then turned off, they were in darkness for a moment before the lights turned on again.

"Power shortage" Dave said, not noticing how Katie was suddenly looking at him. She had learnt, from Drake, on how to judge people, on how to gouge their reactions – it was all part of illusions – and she knew that he was a sorcerer.

"Well, we should probably go and get to class" she said, "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah, sure"

It was early next morning, as Becky ran ahead to meet up with Dave, who had thoroughly impressed her with tesla coils that night, while she stayed in the coffee house and served some customers before her class started.

Katie spared a glance back to the main building as she spotted a dark figure.

Her feet seemed frozen in the moment, as she saw past the rain, past the running students and the cars, and the teachers.

Drake…

He had come back for her?

Why was he going into the building with that man then?

But she recognized him as well, it looked like someone that was in the Incantus, she had given hers back to Dave, she couldn't find out.

And then she thought about the boy named Dave, he must be a sorcerer as well, because the reaction that had occurred between them the other day wasn't just an accident.

Drake had mentioned that there were two types of sorcerers in the world; Morganians and the lowlier Merlinians.

They fought against each other for years and years, for the sake of power in the world.

She knew which side she stood on, so Dave must be the enemy.


	7. Plans of the Apprentice

**Title:** Drake's Apprentice

**Summary:** Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem. Drake OC

_Chapter Seven: The University_

She was walking down the hallways of the university, and checked her phone.

There were no messages and no missed calls, she shook her head, and if Drake had been in America and she had seen him yesterday- as she was sure she had, - he would have called her he could have tried to contact her in some way.

"Hello love"

Looking up her eyes widened as she saw him standing in front of her.

"Drake?"

He walked forwards quickly and gave her a hug- to her slight disappointment- and she hugged him back, when he pulled back he handed her the ring. "We have a problem"

"Why are you here today? I know you didn't come here to find me"

"I did, but I have a lot of problems at the moment, well first being that I think I'm going to be deported, so I have to go away for a while but I'll be back"

"Let me go with you"

Drake shook his head, knowing that this was probably the last time that his apprentice would even hear from him, the war with Horvath was starting and he had to fight alongside him, and he wouldn't let his apprentice be involved in it.

He hadn't told Horvath about her, and he was glad that he didn't, he was going to use him and he would use Katie as well, the power to abuse magic was one that he was sure that Horvath had no problem doing.

"When are you coming back?"

So he had to lie, "I have to go back to England, sort out some papers and I don't know how long that will take, but I will call you if I need to"

She nodded, "Okay"

But he could see that she was angry and upset because of all this, she pulled her face near his and smiled, "I will call you, trust me"

"Drake"

He stopped and looked at her, "Here, I want you to have this"

"The Incantus?" she said, looking up at him, "Are you in trouble"

"A bit of a spot" he said, "But I'll be fine, you'll be fine"

He smiled and left her, but she was not convinced and as she was walking to her next class she looked at the card where Drake had told her that he was staying for the night; she wondered if she should go and see him.

Becky came back home that night, practically glowing.

"Your date went well then?"

"We went to the top of the Empire State Building" Becky said, "I really think I'm over my fear of heights"

Katie didn't say anything, "So... What's he like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dave" she said, "Does he have any family? Friends? Anything interesting?"

"No" Becky said, taking a drink from her bottle of water, "He has an uncle though, he's kind of odd"

"Oh really, what's his name?"

"Balthazar or something, have you eaten?"

"Yeah, there's some pizza in the oven, I might actually go and sleep so Ill see you tomorrow" she left the room and went to her bed, she pulled the incantus out and started with the back, and there she saw Drake, Horvath and Balthazar.

She knew that she had to do something.


	8. Drakes Place

**Title:** Drake's Apprentice

**Summary:** Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem. Drake OC

PLEASE GO AND RE-READ PAST CHAPTERS, THINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED.

_Chapter Eight: Drakes Place_

"Katie, I'm going to the studio for a while"

"Okay, call me later"

Her sister smiled and left the apartment, Katie watched as she left the building while she remained upstairs. She got dressed and left quickly, making sure to read the incantus and learn a couple of new spells before she minimized its size and put it in her pocket.

Pulling up the hood to her jumper, she made her way down the streets; she made her way to the top of a building where her tracking spell told her that Drake would be.

"Drake?"

"Whoa…" he said, nearly falling off the side of the structure, he looked down at her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry" she said, calling up to him, "Are you okay?"

"I chipped my mani" he said, and she smiled up at him, relieved, but he looked down at her as he climbed down, "How did you get here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Tracking spell" she told him, "And I don't have classes today, at lease no important ones"

"Oh"

"What were you doing up there?"

Drake looked up, "It's complicated"

She looked at him, "You're really not going to tell me are you?"

"Katie, these are one of these situations where the least you know, the better. Really, go home and read up on your incantus, I'll be done soon"

She nodded, but they both knew that she had no intention of leaving him; she followed him to the other buildings and assisted him in getting to the top, while she distracted the guards.

"Okay, wait here and I'll be out soon, so stay here" he said, and then he looked at her, "Stay here"

"Okay, I'm not a dog"

"I know" he said, and then he hugged her, "You're much more than that"

He let go of her and pointed to the seat, "Wait for me"

She nodded and he gave her a last glance before he entered the apartment; she sat in the lobby and waited, when suddenly she spotted a young girl walking out of the building, she recognized the necklace around her neck.

A sinking feeling hit her as she watched the girl disappear, she went to the elevator and made her way upstairs.

She found his apartment and walked inside, it was eerily quiet, she walked forward and spotted the man Horvath in the office, he was pointing his cane to the carpet, when suddenly she spotted something.

Drakes ring was on it.

"Impossible"she whispered and then she quickly turned away from the door, Horvath had turned around.

She ran quickly down the hall to the bedroom and closed the door, quickly enchanting the front door to close loudly, to fool Horvath.

Fear settled in her heart, as she leaned against the door, he had Drakes ring, she knew that Drake had enchanted it so that it would never leave his ring, only strong magic could sever the tie. She wondered about Horvath, he was a Morganian, the FIRST Morganian but he was also the evilest.

She opened the door slightly and peeked outside, Horvath was nowhere in sight, she sighed and let out a deep breath.

Katie turned around and nearly screamed when she saw Drake lying on the bed, her eyes widened and filled with tears as she saw his lifeless body on the bed.

"Drake" she said, running towards him, "Drake"

She put her hand on his chest, it was cold, _he_ was cold.

"Drake, stop kidding around, please wake up" she said, as she put her head on his chest, trying to find his heartbeat, "Please"

She put her lips on his, and blew air into his body, trying to start his lungs or his heart again, she was getting light headed but she didn't care.

Suddenly there was a noise outside, and she quickly hid in the closet, she peeked through and saw Horvath levitating a girl into the room, and placed her on the bed.

"Excellent"

She knew who it was, Horvath, she glared at him but remained hidden, he would do the same to her if he found that she was in there.

He left the room and she waited in there, her hand touched a boot, and she recognized it as Drake's, a small tear escaped her eye.

No, he can't be gone; there must be something in the Incantus.

Suddenly there was a small bump and she let out a small sigh.

He was alive, but only barely.

Opening her incantus she turned the pages, trying to find something that could help her save his life. Her eyes were blurring with tears as she kept on trying to read, it felt like hours, out of frustration she let out a frustrated yell.

"Excuse me?"

She gasped and turned to see a raggedy man standing at the door, she looked at him with fear in her eyes, "Balthazar"

"Who are you?"

She glanced at Drake, who still lay on the bed, and his eyes followed and he let out a small sigh, "You and him…"

"He's my master. I'm…" She looked to the ground, "I can't save him"

"It's the parasite spell" he informed her, as he stepped forward, he turned some pages in the incantus and pointed to a page, and then looked at her, "If he's worth it then you better tell him"

He left the room and she sat up, looking at the page.

"Symbiote spell" she said, looking at the page, "Created in Saint Lucia, it counter attacks the Parasite spell from Haiti, the power of the spell is one that… blah blah blah… transference of energy… and life force"

She put her hand down on the page, she would have to shorten her life span to make him live.

Looking down at the ring she looked back at Drake.

She put her hand on top of his heart, and recited the spell; she only had one shot at it.


	9. Hospital

**Title:** Drake's Apprentice

**Summary:** Looking for an apprentice is not an easy task; and with fame, love and a war mixed in... You've got one hell of a problem. Drake OC

_Chapter Nine: Hospital_

Drake felt lips on his as air rushed into his lungs.

Then there was a sudden pounding in his ears, it was giving him a headache, and he felt a hand pressing down on his chest, he recognized that perfume.

"Katie?"

He heard a gasp, as he opened his eyes and saw Katie remove her hand, she staggered back onto the floor, where she had been kneeling beside the bed, and he panicked as he saw her face paling.

"Katie?" he asked in a panic, the book dropped next to him and he saw the page, the Symbiote spell, he didn't know what that meant.

"Drake" she said smiling, "I don't feel so hot"

He kneeled down next to her, "What did you do?"

"It counters the parasite spell" she said, "Balthazar told me"

He looked back down at the page, quickly skimming it his eyes widened, "You gave me your life force?"

"I couldn't let you…" she wavered for a second, before he grabbed her shoulders and held her tightly.

"You've wasted too much on me"

"You weren't moving"

"It was too much" he said to her, and then he hugged her, "You shouldn't have done it"

"I had to, prescription grade abandonment issues, remember?"

He laughed slightly as he continued to hold her, whispering, "You're going to be fine"

She didn't reply and she pulled back, she wasn't awake.

"We have to get you out of here" he said, and then he spotted the girl on the floor, he supposed it was the Salem witch. This wasn't going to be good for publicity.

But at the moment he didn't care, he lay her on the bed, and picked up the phone, "Front service, please I need your help there's a girl in my apartment, she isn't breathing and another girl… she needs help"

Katie awoke what felt like hours later, she blinked at the blinding ceiling and then to her side, "Drake?"

"Katie" he said, with a relieved smile, "You're okay"

"Are we in the hospital?"

He nodded, "The doctors say that you're body was over stressed and it shut down, at least that's what they think it was"

"Horvath…"

"I know" Drake said, "That's not us anymore, I'm giving it all up, I promise no more Morganian stunts"

There was a pause as she looked at the monitors beside her bed; she then looked at Drake, "Are you holding my hand?"

He nodded, "Yeah"

"Why?"

"I was worried about you" he said, "You're my apprentice after all"

She lowered her eyes, as she remembered when she was giving him breath, her lips touching his. She moved her hand away from his.

"Yeah, I'm just an apprentice"

He then got up and leaned over, kissing her on the lips, she looked at him as he pulled away, his hand on her face.

"You're so much more than that"

The End

- thanks for sticking around.


End file.
